The invention relates to a device for guiding and texturing a plurality of synthetic threads in a melt spinning process according to the preamble to Claim 1.
In the production of crimped threads in a melt spinning process, it is customary for the threads to be guided and treated together as a thread group after the extrusion. Thus it is customary for the threads to be guided jointly, spaced apart from one another, on the circumference of godets. Depending upon the respective treatment step and the respective treatment units, different thread spacings are required between the threads. Thus, for example, when extruding the threads, a spinning gauge, which defines the spacing of the spinnerets relative to one another, should be maintained. After the extrusion, for guiding on the godets, the threads can be guided into a substantially narrower treatment spacing relative to one another. The different thread spacings require that the threads must be either spread or combined. Since all threads of the thread bundle of a thread group must be produced and treated as far as possible under the same conditions, the deflections of the individual threads are limited in order to keep the thread tensions acting on the threads the same as far as possible. This often results in very long transition zones in order to guide the threads from a short thread spacing to a large thread spacing. Such spreading or combining can be assisted by additional thread guides, but these basically have the disadvantage that each thread guide produces a mechanical loading in the thread and thus an additional thread tensile force. Therefore, such unwanted friction points are avoided as far as possible during guiding of the threads. Therefore, in particular during the production of crimped threads, care should be taken to ensure that no irregularities are produced due to different thread guides. In this case, the feed to the texturing units, in which crimping of the filament strands in the threads is produced, is particularly sensitive.
From the prior art, a device for guiding and texturing a plurality of synthetic threads in a melt spinning process is known from the EP 1 449 945 A2, in which the threads of a thread bundle are spread between a godet and a cooling arrangement, wherein the texturing nozzles disposed between the godet and the cooling arrangement are held in a fan shape, so that no deflections and kinks occur at the inlet of the texturing nozzles. The texturing nozzles form a texturing plane which is oriented parallel to the godet.
However, in the known device, the threads are spread directly after run-off the circumference of the godet and guided obliquely over the godet. Here the problem exists that, in particular in the case of threads made of polymers which tend to stick to godets, tearing of individual filaments occurs, or that in the case of the multi-coloured threads, the effects of friction on the godet lead to colour irregularities.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to improve a generic device for guiding and texturing a plurality of synthetic threads in a melt spinning process in such a way that in the transition from the godet to the texturing nozzle the threads can be guided without kinks and deflections.